Christmas Gift
by Serpico1986
Summary: Ian and Toula first christmas together


**Hello DSCWin and ColbiWest, here another one shot about this lovely film.**

 **This time, i decided o keep only the happy part, so, if the end is a bit boring, i have to say sorry, once i keep concentrated only at the traditions of Greek Christmas.**

 **With this i wih you a happy time and if you two think i should include the ''present time'' in this story, tell me and i give another end.**

 **Your friend**

 **Ana**

* * *

 **THE CHRISTMAS GIFT**

Their first Christmas together was as well as any other Christmas, joyfully, especially, since they were married since the end of October, mid-November, it means that at December, 24, they would be only married for two months and both of them were loving it.

"So, what we have for Christmas... Besides the roast lamb?" Ian asked one morning, as he and Toula washed the dishes.

"Er... It's a surprise" said the woman, giving her husband a sexy look

"A surprise?" He asked and she nodded "come on darling, give me a hint" Ian looked at her with a puppy dog's eyes

"Okay... One hint... The children, every one of us actually open our presents at January, 1 instead of Christmas Eve, but to tell you the truth, I honestly don´t know why. The rest of it, you will have to wait" she said "now, could you made the bed today? I need to do the laundry i forgot yesterday".

"Yes boss" Ian teased and kissed her.

_/_

The rest of the week till Christmas, the couple had a busy schedule, decorating their new house in an American style, going shopping for gifts for everyone and visiting Ian's parents, who were also invited for the Christmas party.

''Can you please ask Harry to make that cake? It´s for Christmas night'' Maria asked one day, as Toula and Ian passed by for a visit

''sure, I will ask her'' Ian nodded

''Ma, It´s Christmas, I don´t think Dad will approve'' the daughter advertised her

''so what? This year we´re going to innovate'' Maria smiled and ''now come, help me finish clean this''

_/_

December 24 dawned white as the meteorologist predicted, but it was sunny all the same.

Just by the morning, Toula and Ian woke up with a children chorus on their door, singing some Greek songs.

"That's nice" Ian pointed out looking through the window

"Its our tradition, my nephews and some neighbors kids sings a few songs" Toula explained " come on, let's give them good morning" they put their robes and went downstairs

"Good morning guys, congratulations, merry Christmas!" Ian greet them

''Archimedes, you decided to join the group this year?'' Toula congratulated her nephew, who refused to sing last year

''yep… Thieia Toula, you forgot the money'' Archie noticed

''oh, sorry guys wait a minute'' the young woman blushed

''Money?'' Ian asked confused

''we give them money if they sing well'' Toula explain

''well, in this case, I will give them money as well'' Ian agreed.

And five minutes later the ten children left the Miller´s house happy as they could be, once receiving ten dollars each.

''you´re awesome Ian'' Toula laughed once the kids got away

''you keep saying this and I'm going to be convinced'' he laugh

''you didn´t need to give them ten dollars, just five dollars was enough''

''well…'' he think a little ''then I will not give anything to them for the next couple of years and everything will be cool'' he said and the wife laughed

_/_

The Christmas lunch and subsequently Dinner took place at Aunt Voula-s house and Toula finally told her family the great news that she was pregnant and everyone celebrate and congratulate the couple

''I can´t wait to see my new grandson and teach him a lot of things'' Kosta smiled

''Dad, we don´t know if it´s going to be boy or girl, but you will be welcome to teach him or hear the importance of Greece'' Toula hug him

''of course will be a boy you´r...'' Kosta stops middle sentence, he was going to say 'you´re Greek' but remember Ian wasn´t ''Anyway, kalá Christoúgenna sweetheart''

''Sas efcharistó bampá, kai gia esás'' Toula said in Greek

''you don´t have a Christmas tree?'' asked Harriet noticing a huge decorated boat instead of the tree''

''no, Greek Ortodox have a boat instead of a tree, the boat symbolizes the maritime identity of the country. Greeks, a seafaring nation, of course combined the celebration of Christmas with the sea.'' Explain Nikki

''oh, wonderful'' the old lady smiled

''we do have an small Christmas tree in home'' Toula tried to easy the situation

''you shouldn´t'' Maria scold her '' the last time you hit a pine tree, you got urchin'' she said embarrassing her daughter. On the other hand, Ian made a mental note to get rid of the tree next day.

_/_

The party goes on and after the midnight mass, when the family had gotten home to more meal, Nick and Angelo couldn't help but prank Ian, however, when they were about to thrown an egg on the poor non-Greek man, Athena passed in front of him and got hit by the eggs

''Tí simaínei aftó?'' the older sister barked and in response Nick blushed

''Athena, are you okay?'' Toula come for her sister´s aid

''how I can be okay with eggs all over my dress?''

''you two!'' Aunt Voula asked her son and nephew ''who started?''

''it´s tradition Theia Voula'' Nick make up an excuse ''and the egg was for you sis'' he pointed to Toula.

''for me?'' she asked confused

'' it´s your first Christmas as a married woman'' he said

''nonsense'' Gus interrupt ''there´s no such thing as a tradition to throwing eggs in a newlywed''

''okay… we admit… ''it was a prank we wanted to catch Ian'' he said and in response Maria slapped him in the head and demand him to apologize to his sisters. And so did Angelo.

_/_

The festivities between Christmas and New Year was wonderful and the best part of it was that Toula and Athena ended up forgiving Nick for his ill-fated prank.

Meanwhile, to Toula´s surprise, Ian seemed to take all the traditions very seriously and join all kind of celebration her family proposed. He helped the other family members set the fire for the fire pit and proposed that both he and his wife set the right foot inside the house the same time, which results of her tearing up her dress and him falling backyards on the garage.

At the night of January first than, the whole family join at Aunt Voula´s house again to exchange gifts and everyone was more than satisfied.

When it was Ian´s turn to speak, he first give his wife a tender kiss and took her hand. '' To be honest, I intended to give you this gift on your birthday, but I think this day, our first New Year as husband and wife, deserves something special. '' He said delivering a small box to Toula ' Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, my love''

When she opened the box the woman was speechless, from inside she took out a gold necklace, with two interwoven hearts, with the words 'I Love You Now and Forever' write in Greek.

''wow!'' it was all she could say as every other cousin and aunt, as well as Maria approached to see the gift ''in, this is amazing''

''I'm glad you liked'' he kissed her in response, but end the kiss quickly, so they could return to the exchange gift thing. And sure, despite of insisting that she didn´t had creativity, Toula give him a Scandinavian sweater, he said he loved.

Once the exchange gift and festivities ended, the newlyweds return home and Toula kept her gift well safe, just waiting for the right time to use it that that beautiful piece of love.


End file.
